This invention relates generally to fishing gear and more particularly to a device for holding a fishing rod.
It is not unusual for fisherman to temporarily lay down their rods and reels so that they can engage in other activities without the need to reel in the fishing line. This practice can result in dirt and other contaminants being picked up on the reel or rod. More importantly, a fish striking on the bait can pull the rod and reel into the lake or river, resulting in the loss of often expensive fishing equipment. The rod holding devices that have been proposed in the past generally have either a stake which is driven into the ground on a river or lake bank or a complicated mounting system for securing them to a boat or to a dock. These devices are thus useful either on a bank or on a boat but not in both places.
The primary goal of the present invention is to provide a rod holding device which mounts on a fishing tackle box so that the rod holder may be used on a bank, a dock, a boat or any other fishing area. Because the fisherman always has his tackle box with him during fishing activities, the rod holder is available for convenient use at whatever location fishing takes place.
Another important feature of the invention is the ability of the rod holder to continue to hold the rod and reel in place even when the tackle box is opened. Consequently, access to the contents of the tackle box is not significantly impaired by the rod holding device, and the tackle box can be opened and closed without requiring the rod to be removed.
Yet another feature of importance is the latching mechanism which secures the rod holding bracket to the tackle box lid in a manner allowing the bracket to turn as necessary to track a fish and which may be quickly and easily released so that the bracket can be removed and stored in the tackle box when not in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rod holding device of the character described which detracts from neither the appearance nor the functional capabilities of the tackle box. The mounting base which serves to mount the rod holding bracket or brackets is a low profile structure which does not add appreciably to the weight of the tackle box or otherwise interfere with its intended function. At the same time, the mounting base is relatively inconspicuous and in any event does not adversely affect the appearance of the tackle box.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is able to hold two separate fishing rods at the same time.
Additional features of the invention include the simple and economical construction of the rod holding device, the ease with which the rod holding brackets can be applied to and removed from the mounting base, the security with which the rods are held, and the ease with which the fishing rods can be inserted in and removed from the brackets.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.